


Year 2

by theasexualhedgehog



Series: Pies and Pitches [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Quidditch AU, im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theasexualhedgehog/pseuds/theasexualhedgehog
Summary: Eric returns to Samwell and faces new challenges on and off the Quidditch pitch





	1. Chapter 2

As per most fraternities, the boys living in the Haus moved back in a week or so early to clean and fix up the place. Soon though, everyone was moved in and preseason was starting, with classes starting a week or so later. Eric was enjoying living in the Haus, having 24/7 access to a great kitchen and not having to worry about a roommate were quite enjoyable, and he spent a long time making sure his room was just right. He was still working on the kitchen curtains and getting rid of the biohazard of the den couch, though. Some things are slow to change. 

Unable to practice Quidditch over the summer due to his concussion, Eric had fallen back into some old habits. Whenever the Beaters would whack a Bludger near him, Eric panicked.   
One particular time, Dex, one of the new frogs, slammed a Bludger that grazed Eric’s sleeve. The incident triggered a panic attack, and Eric couldn’t even fly.   
Murray pulled Eric aside. “Get yourself to the bench, Bittle, then come to the coach’s office after practice,” he ordered. Eric nodded, shakily walking to the bench to catch his breath and refocus. He was slightly terrified of the conversation he was going to have to have with the coaches. 

Eric sat across the desk from Hall and Murray, dressed in a Samwell hoodie and shorts. He was only half-listening as Hall started to explain, “It’s been a long summer, and we know you weren’t able to practice because of your concussion. You’re rusty, so you probably won’t get much flying time during matches.”

“Right, of course,” Eric said, anxiety starting to build.

“Honestly, Bittle, you’ve improved incredibly since you started playing here last year. Problem is, you still have issues with physicality, especially from Bludgers. Quidditch is a contact sport. We can get you someone to talk to, if that’ll help, but if we can’t sort this out…. Having you on the roster may not be in your best interest, or the team’s.” Hall finished, dismissing Eric after a few more exchanges.

Eric held himself together until he reached the door to the back loading dock. He sat on the back steps, pulling his hood over his head and crying. Samwell Quidditch meant a lot to him, especially the team, and losing that would be devastating. He could almost deal with not playing Quidditch if he could stay at Samwell and still see the guys, but the school was expensive without scholarship money. Eric was terrified of losing everything he had worked so hard for.


	2. Chapter 2

Samwell Men’s Quidditch picked up three new players with the incoming freshman class. Chris “Chowder” Chow was an excellent Keeper to replace Johnson, but the two new Beaters, William “Dex” Poindexter and Derek “Nursey” Nurse, well, they weren’t Ransom and Holster to say the least. Granted, Ransom and Holster were almost an exception to the Beater’s rule, but you’d figure two guys on the team would at least not constantly fight. Chowder, the poor Keeper, kept getting stuck in the middle. Finally, Chowder decided to seek some advice. 

Eric was sealing the edges of a pie crust when Chowder came in. Late afternoon sunlight filtered through the teal curtains Eric had finally put up. 

“Hey Bitty. Can I talk to you?” Chowder strolled into the Haus kitchen, hands shoved in his pockets, and leaned against a counter top.

“Of course, Chowder! What’s on your mind?” Eric pinched pie crust together.

“Well, it’s about some of the frogs. Two frogs specifically,” Chowder started, fiddling with his lanyard out of nervousness. “Specifically Dex and Nursey. But don’t tell them I talked to you.”

“Lemme guess, their constant fighting is annoying you too?” Eric turned to the oven holding the pie.

Chowder opened the oven for Eric. “I mean, I don’t want to get them into trouble… but yeah. At Friday’s match they were too busy arguing to stop the other team’s Beaters from knocking out one of our Chasers and they ended up with the Quaffle and almost scored… three times. Then on the bus I was trying to do homework but I couldn’t because they were arguing… again. Dex keeps telling me Nursey is ridiculous, Nursey says Dex is uptight, and I’m stuck in the middle! They’re both my best friends, is there anyway we can fix this?” 

“Let me talk to them,” Eric replied, setting the oven timer for the pie.

~Later~

Eric found Nursey relaxing under a tree on the Quad, working on some readings for a class. Eric sat down near him and asked, “Hey, can we talk for a moment?”

“Sure,” Nursey replied, looking up from his book. “What about?”

“Dex,” Eric said, watching Nursey’s reaction. 

“Bitty, I came to Samwell to get away from the whack, conservative, blood-purity-obsessed guys I played with at Andover. I’m not saying Dex is like that… but I think I saw him put a Samwell Republican sticker on his trunk the other day.” Nursey turned a page.

“I can see how Dex’s opinions might bother you,” Eric said carefully.

Nursey scoffed. “Firstly? Literally nothing bothers me, like, ever. Second, I do not care at all about what Poindexter thinks. Third, I don’t bring that shit onto the pitch, ever.”

“Oh yeah?” Eric asked skeptically.

“Chyeah,” Nursey responded, leaning into the leaf pile, the conversation clearly over.

~Later~

Dex was in one of the computer science labs when Eric finally found him.

“Hey, Dex, do you have a minute?” Eric pulled a chair over to the computer Dex was working at. 

“Not really, but sure.” Dex stared at the computer screen, trying to find an error.

“I’m trying to get to the bottom of why you and Nursey fight so much,” Eric decided that a more direct approach might help instead.

Dex snorted, manipulating the code on the screen. “Bitty, I had to work my butt off on my uncle’s lobster boat for three summers to pay for my Quidditch equipment. Nurse lives in a freaking brownstone in Uptown. How can he call me the privileged one?”

“Oh,” Eric said, pleased he found the source of the problem. “So Nursey called you privileged?”

“Well, not really. But he’s always going on about that crap like he didn’t play at a fancy private school for the last four years.” He let out a frustrated growl that Eric wasn’t sure was aimed at Nursey or the computer. “Let’s tar and feather the public school kid,” he muttered under his breath. The computer let out a series of beeps, a red warning box flashing onscreen. “I Honestly don’t know why Hall and Murray pair me with him!” Dex was on the verge of yelling. “Whenever we go over plays before games he’s always like ‘Hey, chill’. Why does he keep saying that!”

“Um, is your computer supposed to be doing that?” Eric asked, trying to stop Dex from blowing up.

~The next day~

“Sorry, Chowder, there’s really nothing I can do. Some people just will never be friends.” Eric sat down next to Chowder at dinner. 

“S’all right.” Chowder responded. “I guess I’ll find a way to deal with them.”


	3. Chapter 3

Of course, the season started up again, and with it came concerns for SMQ’s seniors. Shitty was trying to get into law school, which required a lot of studying, test-taking, and baking on Eric’s end. Jack was being scouted for so many professional Quidditch teams, it seemed like there were dozens of scouts at their matches. He spent a lot of time on phone with his dad and various sports agents, along with his classes and captain duties. Eric had no idea how he kept it all together. Honestly, Eric wasn’t looking forward to Shitty and Jack graduating. Shitty was such a positive force on and off the team, and Jack had started up Bludger practice again in an effort to help Eric learn to manage his fear. Eric had also come to the realization that he had a small crush on Jack. It wasn’t going to interfere with his play, but it was there. 

Eric was walking to class, trying to compose a quick note to Dex about taking a look at the oven when he slammed into someone, sending him to the ground.

“Looking for extra Bludger practice?” A familiar, Canadian-accented voice asked.

Eric looked up to see Jack and a woman he didn’t recognize, both dressed in running gear, standing in front of him. The woman helped him up.

“George, this is my friend, Eric Bittle. You saw him play yesterday. Eric, this is Georgia Martins, one of the assistant G.M.s for the Fire Crabs.” Jack introduced them.

“Oh! Bittle! Number 15, right? You’re a fast little guy,” Georgia exclaimed. 

“I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything,” Eric apologized.

Georgia laughed. “Nah, kid, all the important stuff happens in board rooms. I’ve only been trying to convince Jack to join my team for the last mile or so.” She nudged Eric conspiratorially and winked. 

Jack laughed. “We should get going and let Bittle text about his walk to class.” He reached out and sat Eric’s ball cap back on his head and he started to jog away. “Remember to always keep your head up, on and off the pitch.”

Eric stared at the map, tracing the roadways from Samwell to Providence. It wouldn’t be so bad if Jack joined the Fire Crabs, at least he’d still be somewhat nearby. Eric tried to tell himself that he wanted Jack to stay nearby because they’re friends, but that crush was still there. Hopefully it would fade with time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for minor swearing

To absolutely nobody’s surprise, Eric managed to get himself into HIST376- Women, Food, and American Magical Culture. Since Jack was a history major, he was in the same section as Eric. Their final project was to create a dish from an historically accurate recipe and bring it to class, an assignment right up Eric’s alley. He had recipes for desserts and meals that had been passed down for generations in his family. Jack, being busy with captain duties and figuring out where he was going to play Quidditch next year, needed some help with the project, so Eric gladly volunteered to help him out.

They spent the afternoon together in the kitchen, Eric guiding Jack as he attempted to make pie. It was different, being off the pitch with Jack. Usually, Eric was looking to Jack for guidance and advice, but in the kitchen, Eric was king. The two were enjoying themselves, even as Jack worried he was messing up Eric’s final project.

“You’d play on the West Coast? That’s so far away…” Eric studied the instructions his mother sent him, him and Jack discussing Jack’s possibilities as they worked. 

“Bittle, I think I’m messing up your project. This looks awful.” Jack was attempting to lattice a pie.

“I’m sure it’s fine, lemme see,” Eric turned away from the cookbook, picking up a bag of flour as he did so. 

“I don’t know why you’re trusting me with this, look-” Jack picked up the pie and turned to Eric.

They knocked into each other, Jack careful not to drop the pie and Eric preventing the flour from making a mess.

“Excuse you, there’s no checking in my kitchen,” Eric joked, elbowing Jack.

“Your kitchen?” Jack teased, holding the pie above Eric’s head as he looked down at the shorter man.

“Well, the kitchen,” Eric replied. “Move your big- umm.”

“My big what?” Jack was having fun teasing Eric.

Eric flicked a little flour into Jack’s face. “I was asking about your professional Quidditch career, Mr. Zimmermann.”

Eric went back to the sink, Jack joined him to finish latticing the pie under Eric’s watchful eye. Jack was talking about his offers from California teams and other teams, but Eric was only half listening. Jack had flour in his hair, giving him a salt and pepper look, and all over his shirt. The light from the kitchen window made his blue eyes sparkle. Large fingers carefully wove pie dough across the top of the pie, the same precision he used to score goals. One flour-covered lock of hair hung down in Jack’s eyes, which he flicked back with a shake of his head.

And in that moment, Eric knew he didn’t have a crush on Jack anymore. He was in love. With a straight guy. Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

SMQ always threw an EpiKegster around finals. It was the best way to blow off steam and the last night to make awful decisions before exams. This year was the biggest Kegster SMQ had ever thrown, and there were more than a few unexpected guests.

Eric was circling with a cup of beer, talking with people he knew and dancing with a few friends he knew outside the Quidditch team. He took a breather to get another drink when he noticed a familiar figure leaning against a wall.

“I cannot believe you, Jack Zimmermann! Fixing to hide away in your room during what could be the last ridiculous Kegster of your Samwell career?” Eric leaned against the wall next to Jack, who laughed and took a drink from his cup. 

“Ya know, something always goes wrong at these parties. And I think Ransom and Holster invited half the magical colleges in Boston. Make sure you lock your door, Shitty had someone get sick in his one time.” Jack shook his head. “Aw man, last EpiKegster, a Quodpot player kicked a hole in Shitty’s door.”

“Oh no!” Eric gasped.

“Yeah, him or his buddy threw up in there. I had to drag them both out. But then, the whole Quodpot team showed up. Big guys, you know? I wasn’t even thinking when I turned the fire extinguisher on them. They ran off with their drunk buddy pretty quick after that.”

“That’s must’ve been pretty scary!” Eric remarked. 

“It wasn’t that bad,” Jacks shrugged. “The party took up two issues of the Swallow.”

Eric laughed. “I need to write about that.” He pulled out his phone. 

“Well, as long as you have your phone out… We should take a photo together.” Jack suggested. 

“There’s the chirping,” Eric smiled.

“No, I’m serious!” Jack exclaimed. “You know, like ‘Bitty’s first big Kegster’”.

“I wouldn’t believe it if I weren’t seeing it myself.” Someone from the crowd commented. Eric and Jack looked up from Eric’s phone. “Jack Zimmermann. At a party. Taking a picture.”

Eric was starstruck. Jack looked shocked. “Kent,” was all he said.

“Hey, Zimms,” Kent Parson, dressed in a plaid shirt and backwards Aces hat, stood in front of Jack and Eric. “Didja miss me?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for swearing

“He’s currently leading the league in points and assists…”

“The Ace’s record book? All his name…”

“31-game point streak…”

Eric could hear bits and pieces as he pushed through the crowd, trying to find his way to the front door. He paused when he heard Jack’s name.

“...Used to be a big deal. Like demolishing-all-kinds-of-juniors-records big deal. There were rumors about their rumors, but one thing’s for sure. They were the best pair the Quidditch world had ever seen.” Eric swallowed hard, inching closer to whoever was talking about Kent and Jack. “Jack never talks about him. Kent went first in the NQL draft to the Las Vegas Aces. And Jack…. Well, Jack didn’t.” Eric slipped away, intent on finding Jack to make sure he was ok. He pushed his way through the crowd, muttering “Excuse me” to the people he elbowed, until he finally made it onto the porch. There he saw Shitty.

“Shitty!” Eric called out. “Have you seen Jack?”

“Aw, damn, the poor guy probably didn’t want to get caught in the Parson picture mill.” Shitty answered. 

“Oh… Well, I hope he comes back,” Eric leaned against the porch railing next to Shitty. “I heard Kent Parson say he came down just to talk to Jack specifically.”

“Look, Bits, you should know… Jack can get pretty jealous sometimes. The last time Kent came down here, it was right after he won the Quidditch Cup. I mean, it’s not like he had the Calder under his arm when he came. Parson’s a modest bro, but Jack? Brah, it freaked me out! It was like how Jack used to treat you.” Shitty glanced at the younger player.   
“That stays between us, understand?”

Eric nodded. He held up his phone. “I should probably go put this away before I do something stupid.” He turned to walk away, but turned back to Shitty. “If you see Jack, tell him I’m looking for him, ok?” Shitty nodded, and Eric walked away. 

“Don’t forget to lock up!” Shitty yelled after Eric.

“Oh, Lord, yes,” Eric muttered, shuddering.

Eric climbed the stairs, ducking under the tape the team had put up to keep people out of their rooms. He could hear muffled voices coming from Jack’s room, but he ignored them, trying to find his room key. Eric turned out his pockets, searching quickly. He finally found it as the argument next door escalated.

‘Kenny-” That was Jack.

“Zimms, just fucking stop thinking for once and listen to me!” Kent interrupted. “I’ll tell the GMs you’re on board and they can clear up some cap space. You can be done with this shitty team. You and me-”

“Get out.” Jack interrupted Kent. Eric could hear his anger even through the door.

“Jack-” Kent tried to calm Jack down.

“You can’t-- You don’t come to my fucking school unannounced…” 

“Because you shut me out!”

“And corner me in my room--”

“I’m trying to help!”

“And expect me to do whatever you want--” Jack was getting louder, not quite yelling but close.

“FUCK-- Jack! What do you want me to say? That I miss you? I miss you, ok!” Kent did escalate to yelling, luckily the music downstairs was so loud only Jack and Eric heard him. Then, quieter, “I miss you.”

“... You always say that.”

“...Huh. Well, shit….” Kent paused for a moment. “You know what, Jack Zimmermann? You think you’re too fucked up for anyone to care about. That you’re not good enough? Everyone already knows what you are, but it’s people like me who still care.”

Jack said something Eric couldn’t make out. His back was to his door, key clutched in his hand.

“You’re scared everyone is going to find out your worthless, right? Oh, don’t worry. Just give it a few seasons in the NQL and everyone will know.” If words could kill, Kent’s would have been coated in poison.

“Get- get out,” Jack stammered.

“Fine. Shut me out again.” Jack’s door knob rattled.

“And- and don’t come near my team ever again.” Eric jumped at the sound of the door knob, dropping his key. He scrambled to pick it up. 

“Why? Afraid I’ll tell them something?” Kent taunted.

“Leave, Parse.” Jack’s door opened. Eric was kneeling on the ground, terrified to look up. He finally did, staring back at Kent and Jack, both with mussed hair and clothes.

Kent cleared his throat, adjusting his hat as he walked away. “Hey. Well, call me if you reconsider or whatever. But good luck with the Fire Crabs. I’m sure your dad is proud.”  
Jack and Eric watched him walk away, Jack shaking with the beginnings of an anxiety attack. Before Eric could say anything, Jack slammed his door shut, leaving Eric alone in the dark hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

Winter break came and went, and spring semester began. Everyone survived EpiKegster mostly intact, and they all left for break almost immediately. Eric had enough time to bake and package some cookies for Jack, which brought a smile to his face.

For their first practice after break, Samwell Men’s Quidditch Team played over the Quad instead of their pitch. It was beautiful, icicles hung off of gutters, snow covered the branches of trees. Most people hadn’t crossed the Quad yet so the snow was still untouched. After doing some practice loops and spins, Eric landed and went over to Jack.

“Um, Jack?” 

“Oh. Hey, Bittle.” Jack quickly swallowed his sip of hot chocolate. 

“I’m glad I caught you. I didn’t want to overstep or anything, but I wanted to make sure you were ok. I know the end of last semester wasn’t… very epic for you.” Eric rolled his broom between his hands nervously.

“Hah. Thanks, Bittle. But it’s fine.” Jack turned to watch the scrimmage. Catching the look on Eric’s face, he continued. “Kent and I, well, we both owe each other a lot of apologies.” The teammates watched Dex and Nursey fist bump after a particularly good Bludger whack. “I’m not proud of… We’ve had our differences.”

“Ok. Ok, I didn’t mean to pry, you just seemed a little tense…” Eric trailed off. 

“Oh, Shitty didn’t warn you? Apparently I have modes or something.” Jack watched Ransom whack a Bludger to Holster, who knocked it towards one of the Chasers. “I get worked up, I guess. Spring semester goes by fast, you know. It’s my last semester… maybe I should take that photography class.”

“Photography? You?” Eric joking exclaimed. Jack laughed.

“Hey, that art stuff isn’t just for Lardo.” Jack smiled. “Here’s to a good semester.” He held up his fist to Eric. Eric knocked his knuckles against Jack’s.

“Couldn’t agree more, Captain.” 

Jack took off, yelling instructions to the other players, as Eric watched from the ground before mounting his own broom.


	8. Chapter 8

SMQ cleaned up very rarely, but when they did, they were a very good looking bunch. Lardo was in the junior year art show, and SMQ went to support their team manager. Jack, having enrolled in the photography class, brought along his camera. Him and Eric were standing with Shitty and Lardo in front of a giant bedazzled jock strap. 

“I don’t know who else would help me bedazzle at 3am when you’re gone,” Lardo joked to Shitty. 

“Oh no,” Shitty started. “That’s the third time you said the g-word. I’m so sorry, Lards, but we agreed on this.” Despite her joking protests, Shitty grabbed Lardo in a headlock and gave her a noogie.

“Check your phone,” She laughed after, straightening her hair. Shitty pulled it out, staring at the screen. The team couldn’t make out the expression on his face.

“Yo, Shits, you ok man?” Ransom asked.

“I… Got into Harvard.” Shitty answered quietly.

There was a moment of shock before the team group-hugged Shitty, congratulating him. Eric was the only one who noticed Lardo slip out of the room, clearly upset.


	9. Chapter 9

Samwell swept their last four matches of the season, sending them into the playoffs for the College World Cup. Roadies were always weird, and Ransom and Holster were debating whether they’d rather find a person in the attic or a thousand roaches. 

They swept through playoffs, ending up in the first round of the CWC. Post practice one morning, Eric was walking around the pitch when he ran into Jack and Shitty.

“Bits! Wanna look at the grass and get all sad with us?” Shitty offered.

“Is it weird for y’all? Knowing…” Eric trailed off, not quite knowing how to ask the question.

“Yeah. Super weird. Mega weird,” Shitty answered, leaning against the wall and staring at the grass.

Jack paused before he said anything. “It is weird. But we can’t think of this as our last game. We got this far by playing in the moment, all of us in the moment, every minute of the match. We leave everything on the pitch because that’s what we do. It’s one more game. Just one more.” 

Shitty moved forward, placing his hand on Jack’s shoulder. “I’ve played every match with you, bro.” He jumped in Jack’s back. “Glad to play this one with you too.”

Jack laughed as he tried to shake Shitty off of him. “C’mon, let’s get back.”

Shitty and Jack turned to leave, laughing and joking with each other. Eric stayed, staring at the perfectly manicured grass, wishing they didn’t have to graduate but knowing the two were ready to move on.

~Later~

Dex’s helmet hit the floor, bouncing off and rolling up against his locker. Chowder led the way into the locker room, peeling off his safety gear and trying not to cry. Dex was shaking, Nursey trying to keep him from spiralling out of control. Eric trailed in last. Everyone was at their lockers, stripping off gear and packing for the trip home. Well, almost everyone. One person was missing. 

After changing, Eric slipped out of the locker room and followed the hallways back to Samwell’s bench. He stopped when he noticed a jersey hanging off a crate at the beginning of a hallway. He followed the hallway, finally coming to a stop when he found who he was looking for. Jack sat on a stack of shipping pallets by himself, head in his hands. Eric stood there for a moment before Jack lifted his head and turned. Eric could see so much written on the man’s face, anger, disappointment, vulnerability. Everything Jack made sure he never let the team see. Eric’s feet acted of their own accord, he sat next to Jack on the pallets and pulled him into a hug, letting Jack cry.


	10. Chapter 10

After a hard loss in the finals, the rest of spring semester swirled by like a whirlwind. Ransom and Holster were named co-captains of the team for next season. Jack was drafted by the Providence Fire Crabs. Shitty finally got the chop, and he looked quite handsome with the haircut Lardo gave him. Chowder was moving into Jack’s room across the hall from Eric, and Lardo was moving into Shitty’s room. Unfortunately for poor Eric, Betsy the oven had finally given up, and no amount of magic or Muggle tinkering was going to fix her. The whole team pitched in and bought Eric a new oven for his birthday. 

Finally, though, it was Senior Day, the last day for seniors before graduation. The Quidditch team celebrated like they always did, by hanging out on the roof of the announcer’s booth. First though, Shitty and Jack had to complete tradition by kissing center circle.

Afterwards, everyone was up on the roof. Someone brought a blanket and small pit for a fire, and Eric of course brought pie. Jack photographed the view of the campus as everyone settled in.

Eric shivered, it was May, but nights were still chilly. “I didn’t know it would be so cold,” he muttered. Something heavy fell around his shoulders. Jack had placed his jacket around Eric, then sat next to him. 

“Jack. Shits. Secret time. We get to ask you anything,” Lardo declared.

“Dude, can we please know what happened at the draft?” Holster begged.

“No, wait. How about Shitty tells us his first name!” Chowder yelled out.

“You guys don’t know my first name?” Shitty asked, confused.

“NO!” Everyone yelled.


	11. Chapter 11

Eric straightened his bowtie for the fifth time. It was finally graduation day. A pang of grief hit, he was going to miss hyper, talkative Shitty and stoic, helpful Jack. He still hadn’t fallen out of love with the Canadian, but maybe some distance would help. Or Jack would realize he had feelings for Eric and would sweep him off his feet…. Eric sighed, pushing away the daydream. Neither Jack or Shitty were going far, and so they’d probably be around sometimes, but not seeing them every day would suck. Eric finally went downstairs and joined the Zimmermanns and Georgia.

Graduation was very nice. It was long and boring, but what college graduation ceremony isn’t long and boring? After there was a flurry of camera flashes as everyone wanted to take pictures with the newest Samwell graduates. 

Eric was scrolling through the pictures on his phone, old and new, when a voice interrupted him.

“You’re still around? Or have we not taken enough pictures?” Jack joked.

“Oh! Uh, Lardo is off with the Knights, Ransom and Holster are packing for their trip, um, I guess I need to get back to the Haus before my airport shuttle leaves. Are you staying long?” Eric asked. His heart swelled with hope, maybe Jack had stopped to tell him something important.

“My mom has an alum thing first, but then we’ve got reservations with George. After that I’m off to Providence.” Jack answered. 

“Oh. Well, I guess that’s it then.” Eric said, suddenly disappointed for reasons he didn’t understand.

“Yeah…” Jack trailed off.

Eric reached up and hugged Jack around the neck, no small task since Jack was practically a giant. “Bye, Jack,” he said quietly, fighting back tears and losing.  
Jack returned the hug. “Bye, Bittle. It’s been great playing with you.”

“I- I gotta go, Jack,” Eric turned and almost raced through the crowd to the Haus, unable to contain his tears. He loved Jack, more than any other crush he’d had before, and seeing him leave hurt. But Eric couldn’t work up the courage to admit to Jack his feelings, especially since Jack didn’t reciprocate them. 

Eric had changed back into street clothes, and he was packing the last few of his belongings as he sang mournfully along to Beyoncé. He didn’t hear Jack enter the Haus and race up the stairs. He turned and jumped when he saw Jack in the doorway to his room. 

“Jack! What’re you doing here?” He asked, surprised.

Jack didn’t say anything, just leaned down and kissed Eric. It was the best kiss Eric ever had, and he felt like his heart was going to explode. They broke apart and kissed again, this time interrupted by Jack’s phone ringing. 

“I gotta go,” Jack said, looking at the screen. He looked up at Eric. “I gotta go, but I’ll text you.” He left the room, pausing in the doorway one more time. “I’ll text you,” he repeated. And he was gone.

Eric didn’t know what to think, what to feel. His legs gave out from under him, and he dropped into a chair. He stared at the doorway Jack had occupied moments ago. His own phone buzzed, and he glanced down at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year 2 is finished! I will be writing Year 3, my college semester just started and I have a couple other projects that I've been working on so unfortunately Pies and Pitches isn't very high on my list of priorities though. Year 3 will probably be done before Year 4 starts to come out. As this is an AU that runs parallel to the comic, Year 4 will be my final entry in this series. But that's awhile away, enjoy my AU of Year 2!


End file.
